Hayabusa the Falcon
Hayabusa the Falcon is Shan Yu's pet and the secondary antagonist of Mulan. Background Hayabusa is Shan Yu's pet falcon and sidekick. The bird often acts as a warning signal alerting China's victims that Shan Yu is near. He appears to be similar to his master: strict, ruthless and vicious. He latches onto his prey or whatever he needs to carry with his steely talons (as he did with Shan Yu's sword when Shang handed it to the Emperor). Appearances ''Mulan At the film's opening, Hayabusa is first seen soaring over The Great Wall of China, alerting the Chinese guards that Shan Yu and his army are attacking. Later on, Hayabusa collects a doll from a Chinese village. By analyzing the doll, Shan Yu and his Elite Huns realize that the Imperial army awaits them in a small village located in the quickest passageway to the Imperial City. The falcon later joins Shan Yu and the Huns during the snowy mountain battle and nearly stopping Mulan in her goal to defeat Shan Yu. Hayabusa later escapes the avalanche caused by Mulan and searches the snow for his master. Once found, Hayabusa settles down on his master's shoulder and joins the Huns in their trip to the Imperial City. During the victory ceremony where Li Shang attempts to present the Emperor Shan Yu's sword as proof of the Hun leader's death, Hayabusa manages to snatch the sword in his talons and deliver it to Shan Yu, who is hiding in the shadows. During a plan created by Mulan to stop Shan Yu and save the Emperor, Hayabusa attempts to alert the Elite Huns of the impending rescue mission. However, before the falcon can alert them of Li Shang's presence, Mushu breathes fire on him, burning off Hayabusa's feathers, leaving him naked. He is then seen being used as a mode of transportation by Mushu. His fate following the battle is unknown. Kingdom Hearts II Hayabusa is a minor character that lives in The Land of Dragons World. Like the film he is Shan Yu's falcon and warning signal. During the boss battle with Shan Yu, the falcon is battled as well, constantly attacking Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mulan. Gallery Trivia *Hayabusa is the third bird sidekick to a Disney Villain, the first being Diablo, and the second being Iago, but unlike the ones before him, he is a bird of prey rather than a raven or a parrot. *The name "Hayabusa" means "Peregrine Falcon" in Japanese. *Without his feathers, Hayabusa resembles a chocobo, which is a type of bird from the ''Final Fantasy games that can be ridden as Mushu rides him. *Owning and training a pet falcon has been and still is a very common past time among many Central Asian nomads in Mongolia, Turkestan and Kazakhstan. Category:Birds Category:Henchmen Category:Reformed characters Category:Pets Category:Villains Category:Mulan characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Males Category:Characters in video games Category:Falcons Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Silent characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon